Shattered
by Ice Princess3
Summary: A new girl arrives at Horizon. Her past will affect all the cliffhangers. *THE END*
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclamier: I don't own Higher Ground. Any characters you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think, good or bad. I know it's boring to start out w/ but it gets better. Thanks send me an email at Tiara17@aol.com J

Kaitlyn stared out of the car window her face expressionless. The beautiful mountain scenery didn't even register with her. She was silent not responding to her father's questions. She gave the appearance of total indifference. But her thoughts were racing. 

Peter and Sophie waited on the steps of the lodge for the new admit. 

"So what's this ones story?" Sophie asked Peter as she tucked a piece of stray blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Her name is Kaitlyn Maitland." He responded, "She's 16 years old and her files show that she has an eating disorder and that—"

The car entering the driveway interrupted Peter. A man of forty got out of the drivers side. He had that look about him that said that he was always in a rush. A girl got out of the passenger side. She had dark hair that flowed a bit past her shoulders. Her big green eyes only emphasized her elfin features. She was painfully thin even though she hid herself under many layers of clothing. She kept tugging at her shirtsleeves; it was then that Sophie saw the thick white bandages covering both her wrists. 

"A cutter?" she whispered to Peter.

"No," he said " a suicide attempt."

Sophie gave him a startled look but he just shook his head and went to greet the new addition.

"Hello Mr. Maitland. I'm Peter Scarbrow director of Horizon. And this will be Kaitlyn's counselor Sophie Becker."

"Pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you for taking her…especially under these circumstances." Mr. Maitland said as they shook hands. 

Kaitlyn just observed from the car. She just wanted this all to be over. She didn't say a word as they greeted her. As they searched her bags and asked questions she did no more than murmur yes or no. She was able to forgo the psychical because she had just been released from the hospital that day. She knew that's what her father wanted. That way no questions would be asked about the scars. She was left in the room as Sophie and Peter talked outside. 

"Peter I just don't understand. We don't deal with kids with this problem. It's not like she's depressed and thinking about suicide. She's tried it. Why the exception?"

"Soph…we're her last hope. She's seen all kinds of therapists in the hospital and not one has even gotten her to talk. It's this or a mental institution. I had to try."

"I just hope we can help." Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

"So do I."

Sophie was walking Kaitlyn toward the Cliffhanger dorm when she spotted Shelby. She motioned for the blonde girl to come over. 

"Yes…" Shelby said with a scowl.

"Shelby this is Kaitlyn Maitland. I want you to be her buddy. And by this I mean you do not let her out of your sight, okay Shel?" Sophie asked.

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice anyway."

Kaitlyn followed Shelby to the dorms. She pointed out all the stuff that Kait would need to know.

"So what are you in for anyway?" Shelby asked her curiosity getting the best of her. 

Kaitlyn gave a small smile and pulled up her sleeves to revel her wrists. 

" I had a little brush with a razor blade. Testing the whether I'm going to heaven or hell theory."

Shelby was a little shocked but then a look of disgust came over her face and all she could think of was…

"Coward." Kaitlyn said aloud. "I know that's what your thinking. Well I'm not judging you or acting like I have any clue what's happened in your past. So I'd appreciate if you'd show me the same courtesy."

"Fine, just don't do anything here cause I hate blood and seeing dead bodies."

"Deal when I finish this little chore I'll make sure I'm in the woods or something." Kaitlyn replied. "Look I have major jet lag so I'm just going to rest. You don't have to stay."

"Yes I do. I am not chopping wood cause I left you alone for a few minutes. Besides it's not like I have anyone to see. So you just sleep and I'll sit here without people trying to cheer me up."

Kaitlyn nodded her agreement and turned to go to sleep. She prayed that for once that the nightmares would evade her.

Shelby watched the new girl as she slept. Kaitlyn kept tossing and turning. Shelby just turned her back and went back to worrying. Scott was away on a week home visit. Oh god what if he doesn't come back was all she could think of. She didn't know what she would do without him. Only two more days until he returned and then hopefully things will be back to normal, well as normal as you could get at Horizon. Her thoughts were interrupted by two voices.

"I knew she'd be in here." Juliette's sunny voice chirped. 

"Yes just sulking in the shadows." Daisy chimed in. 

"What the hell." Kaitlyn groaned as she began to wake up.

Juliette squealed " Yeah we got a newbie!"

Daisy just shot Shelby a look that said not this again.

"I'm Kaitlyn. To make this easier I'm here because I tried to meet my maker and oh I have an eating disorder. You know I'm just self destructive."

"Great another twig like Juliette." muttered Shelby.

"Which one is Juliette?" Kaitlyn asked with a wary expression.

Shelby pointed to the brunette who was practically jumping up and down.

"I'm not like that. If I ever get that perky to hell with killing myself I expect someone to do it for me."

"No problem." Daisy responded, "You might not be so bad after all."

"Hey!" said Jules just realizing the insult.

"Sorry, but I can't stand perky people. Just tone it down and we'll get along fine, okay?" Kait offered. 

"Okay." Said Jules still a little wounded at the remarks.

"C'mon Princess time for dinner." Shelby said as she got up.

The girls walked out of the dorm and went off to get dinner. Kaitlyn looked out into the mountains and the darkness that was approaching. And she prayed for her angel but then she remembered that her angel didn't want her anymore. She fingered the bandage on her wrist instead, that's all she had left.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own HG, but I own the others.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews it totally made my day so much better J

Part Two

"Who is that?" David asked to no one in particular as Kaitlyn walked into the room. 

The other Cliffhanger boys turned to see what he was talking about. 

"Please let her be in our group." Ezra added as he looked at the beautiful girl.

"Hey guys!" Juliette exclaimed as she took her seat next to Auggie, "This is the new Cliffhanger Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn just nodded as a greeting. Juliette was obviously with the cute Latino boy, Daisy was arguing with the one who kept giving her those appraising looks that made her want to run the other way. The other boy was cute in the little boy adorable kind of way. He looked harmless but that didn't make her feel much better. 

"They're going to make you eat." Jules said interrupting Kait's thoughts. 

A panicked look came over Kaitlyn's face and she quickly pushed back her chair "Excuse me." She murmured. 

"Damn." Shelby said as she got up to go over Kait.

Kaitlyn had rushed outside. Shelby found her sitting on the steps just staring out in the distance. Shelby looked at the girl beside her and decided not to push the issue of eating. That was Peter and Sophie's job. Instead they both sat there in silence. 

Meanwhile the Cliffhangers continued their meal. Juliette was picking at her food until Auggie nudged her and she gave a little sigh and began to eat. Daisy was still arguing with David and Ezra was just looking at the rest of the group with a sad smile. 

"So what's the newbie's story? Other than the not eating thing?" David asked in his blunt manner. 

"She's self-destructive." Daisy answered. 

"Hey, who here isn't." replied Ezra with a grin. 

"She's so destructive that she tried to kill herself. Ya know, end life's magnificent journey early."

"Yo that's not cool." Auggie said as he thought about the kid who had died here earlier. 

"Yeah we better not have a repeat of Isaac." said Ezra. The cliffhangers nodded their heads in agreement and went on with the meal.

The next two days passed quickly and were rather uneventful. Kaitlyn mostly kept to herself she didn't mind the other cliffhangers but she wasn't planning on being around here for long, so why get attached. Peter and Sophie hadn't really pushed yet to talk about her situation, they decided it was better to let her get adjusted first. The cliffhangers took the same approach, except for David who always had to make some stupid comment when she was around. They all just watched the tiny girl waiting for something to happen…. and it did.

Shelby kept checking her watch as she waited on the steps to the lodge. He was supposed to be back by now. She had bitten her nails down as far as they would go and now was just pacing nervously. A car pulled up the drive and as soon as it stopped Scott, looking as gorgeous as ever, got out quickly. He grabbed his bags and without a word to his father walked towards Shelby. As they embraced they could hear the car peel away.

"Hey, why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?" Scott asked.

Shelby wiped the tears that were streaming down her face; she hadn't even realized she had started to cry. She tried to hide her face form him.

"Shel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said, "it's just um I was afraid that you weren't going to come back…" 

"I wouldn't leave you again. I promised, remember?"

She nodded and hand in hand they walked into the lodge.

After Scott had gotten checked back in he went to meet Shelby by the docks. As he approached he saw her sitting with a petite dark haired girl. Shelby turned towards him, as did the other girl.

"Scott this is—"

"Kaitlyn." He said as he looked in amazement at the girl.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclamier: Don't own them even though I did ask Santa for Scott for Xmas. I own the others.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and don't worry I'm a huge S&S fan. I could never break them up. And I would never bash Jules either. As for the rest you just have to read it! Please review! 

Part Three

A huge smile broke out on Scott's face as he engulfed Kaitlyn in a hug. "Kait. I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much. You look great. A little too skinny though" Scott rambled on. 

Kaitlyn looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was absolutely frozen and didn't respond to the hug or the greetings. 

"That's so great that you've come to visit me." Scott started to say but was interrupted.

"Sorry to disappoint you cowboy, but she's not a visitor. Meet the newest cliffhanger." Shelby said in a sardonic tone. She had seen the look of pure joy on his face as he saw Kaitlyn and it had cut her like a knife. But she wasn't about to let either of them know that.

Scott looked questioningly at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was just in shock; all the blood had drained from her face. She finally got her wits about her and did the only thing she could think of, she tried to run. 

Scott saw her about to flee and grabbed her wrist to pull her back. As soon as his hand closed around her wrist and tugged, Kaitlyn let out a sound of pain. Scott then pushed up one sleeve than the other. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you do?" He shouted.

That was it she couldn't take it and she made her escape. She ran towards the woods. Scott looked at Shelby who just glared at him and took off after her 'buddy'. 

"Shelby wait! I can explain!"

Shelby just turned and gave him this look that said 'I don't want to hear it write now'. Scott watched the two girls running towards the woods. He just stood there running his hand through his hair wondering what was going to happen next. So much for a nice welcome back.

Meanwhile Shelby was trailing Kaitlyn through the woods. Damnit, why did Sophie have to make me her buddy cause I'm really sick of chasing after this girl. "Will you stop running? You're not going to get anywhere." She shouted to the forest because she had lost track of the girl. "Running doesn't change anything." She muttered to herself. 

She finally found Kaitlyn sitting on a log, very much like the ones she searched for mushrooms around. Kaitlyn's black hair was tangled and was hiding her face. She was just sitting there rocking back and forth rubbing the wrist Scott had grabbed. As Shelby approached she accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped. The sound caused Kait to whirl around suddenly to see who it was. Shelby thought maybe she'd find the girl crying but she didn't expect to see the look of stark terror in Kaitlyn's emerald eyes. She also didn't expect to see marks of blood on her bottom lip as if she had been biting it too hard, trying to keep the screams of terror inside.

"Kaitlyn it's me Shelby." She said cause Kaitlyn looked as if she just didn't recognize her. As if she wasn't even there. "Look I really don't want to be out here so lets just get back before Peter or Sophie notice. And we both get in trouble. Plus being out here with one of my boyfriend's ex-girlfriends just isn't on my top ten list of favorite things to do."

It was only then that Kait responded. She started laughing hysterically. Shelby gave her a look that said 'great now she's cracked up'. 

"Sorry," Kaitlyn said as she tried to stop laughing, "Scott was never my boyfriend. He was my best friend." Kaitlyn saw the incredulous look on Shelby's face and then realized the conclusions that Shel had made earlier and how much they had to have hurt her. For the past two days everyone had talked about Scott and how much Shelby missed him. She could tell just by the look Shelby had given Scott as he walked up how much she loved him. 

"Seriously, Shelby. Never. We use to live next door to each other. I've known him since we were both babies. Nothing romantic in any way, shape or form. We use to be like brother and sister." Kaitlyn explained trying to reassure her.

"Oh I see." Shelby said as her features relaxed with the knowledge that she didn't have to deal with one of Scott's exes. The two girls began their walk back to campus in silence. 

Back at Horizon Peter had witnessed the scene between Scott and Kaitlyn. He called Scott into his office to ask a few questions.

"Scott do you know Kaitlyn Maitland?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied as he paced the room.

"Scott, why don't you sit down and tell me how you know her."

"I don't want to sit. Did you see her wrists? She tried to kill herself Peter! God, I can't believe it. That's not the Kaitlyn I knew. You have to help her."

"Scott by telling me what you know you can help us help Kaitlyn." Peter said as he once again motioned for the boy to sit down. Scott finally took the hint.

"Well you see we've known each other forever. Since we were born. We lived next door to each other. She just one of these people I don't remember not knowing. We were best friends growing up. Kait was always so tiny and I was her, I guess protector. I wouldn't let anyone pick on her. We built a tree fort together and sat up there for hours making plans for the future. She would sit up there and read me stories. Cause I didn't like to read but she loved it. She was always so daring. She would always come up with these crazy adventures. We had so much fun. I was there in the hospital with her when her mom and her got into the car accident that killed her mom and almost killed her. I held her when she finally accepted her mom's death and she sobbed in my arms. She went to all my football games even though she hated football. She would bring a book and read, during a football game! As we got older it didn't change. She was always there for me and I was there for her." This all poured out of Scott rapidly the words almost tripping over each other. 

"What happened?" Peter questioned.

"When I was 15 my parents got divorced and I moved with my Dad to another town. I remember how upset she was. And we stayed in contact for a while but then with Elaine…and the drugs. I guess I kind of forgot about her. I heard that she was going out with my real good friend Kyle and that's all I really remember."

Peter took all the information in and sat back in his chair. He normally wouldn't question one student about another's past. But he had to find a way to reach her and right now Scott was his only key. 

"Scott under normal circumstances Kaitlyn would be moved to another group since you two do know each other, but I don't think that's the best idea right now."

"What happened to her? Peter that's not the same girl I left. She's so skinny. I mean she's always been thin but not like this. And when she looked at me. I can't even describe it; she had no emotion in her eyes or her face. Nothing."

"I know. I know." Peter said and sighed. "Why don't you go grab the other cliffhangers and tell them we're having group in the lodge."

With that Scott left, as he looked out over the mountains at the fiery sky he wondered how the little pixie he had left had turned into the girl he saw today. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how hard I try. But I own the others.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm asking a favor, I've had the day from hell. Reviews 

Would really make me feel better. Good or bad just tell me what you think. I'll try and make the next part longer.

Part Four

Kaitlyn and Shelby returned to the dorm and Kaitlyn immediately ran to the bathroom. Daisy and Juliette looked at Shelby who just flopped on her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. The sound of Kaitlyn throwing up could be heard by the others in the room. 

"Not again," groaned Daisy "I don't understand how a girl who eats so little can throw up. And why would she?"

Juliette gave Daisy a sad look and said, "There are lots of reasons. But a lot of it is about control. When a person's life becomes out of control this becomes one thing that she has total control over, food."

Daisy looked at the brunette who they tended to underestimate and nodded at her wise words. It made some sense.

In the bathroom Kaitlyn was slumped on the floor by the toilet. Her throat raw and her vision blurred. She just couldn't believe he was here. After what had happened she never wanted to see him again, but part of her still longed for the friend she had lost. 

Shelby had just finished explaining what she had learned to the others when Kait came out. It was at that moment that Ezra popped his head in to tell the girls that they had group now in the lodge. 

Scott was waiting for Shelby outside he grabbed her arm before she could enter the building. He led her to the side of the porch so they could have a little privacy. 

"She was my best friend. Nothing ever happened." Scott rushed to tell her. 

"I know." Shelby quickly interjected. "She told me. I just saw the way you looked at her and I guess jumped to conclusions."

"You know no one could ever replace you Shel, right?" Scott said softly as he pushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes. She nodded and they walked into group hand in hand. 

Everyone else was already seated when they entered. Auggie and Juliette were seated next to each other. Daisy was between Ezra and David as always. Scott took a seat in the char and Shelby rested on the arm of it. Kaitlyn was sitting Indian style on the floor as far away as she could be from the rest of the group. Peter and Sophie were standing in front of the fireplace observing the cliffhangers. 

"Okay Cliffhangers, today we're going to have a free discussion whatever is on your minds. Scott why don't you start." Peter suggested.

"Fine. Well you all know now that Kaitlyn and I knew each other. So I guess I want to address her. Kait, what happened?"

Kaitlyn ignored the question and focused her attention on the flames of the fire.

"Kaitlyn please answer the question." Peter reprimanded.

"I got bored." She answered in an icy tone as she stared at Scott with contempt in her eyes.

Scott was taken back by both the answer and the look. "Why do you hate me?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"As if you don't know. The last time we spoke you said you didn't ever want to speak to me again. That you didn't even want to _know_ a person like me." She said in a voice of pure venom.

Peter and Sophie exchanged a glance. This was the first real emotion they had seen her display since she arrived.

"I don't remember saying that…" Scott stuttered as he stared at the girl he had once called his sister. 

"Do you remember calling me a whore and a slut? Do you remember disowning me as a friend and sister? Do you remember me crying and pleading for you to listen to my side? DO YOU? No, you just hung up. And I lost my best friend, my angel." She cried out as she got up and ran out of the room.

Everyone just sat there stunned at the outburst. Scott just looked stricken by her words. Sophie rushed out the door, as Kaitlyn shouldn't be left alone. 

"Peter!" Sophie screamed outside.

Everyone rushed outside and it was there they saw Sophie kneeling above Kaitlyn who was crumpled on the ground.

"Soph, what happened?" Peter asked as he knelt beside her.

"I think she just passed out. But we should get her to the infirmary." 

Peter scooped up the limp girl and took off towards the infirmary. The cliffhangers just looked at on another, no one wanting to say anything. 

Next time Scott and Shelby talk about what was said. And Jules and Auggie have a heart to heart. 

Please review!!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own HG. I do own the other characters. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted sooner school has gotten in the way. But on a bright note I got accepted to college! Anyway please review and tell me what you think!!! I'll try and make it longer next time.

Part Five

A glaring white light woke up Kaitlyn. She could hear voices but couldn't comprehend what they were saying. All she remembered was trying to get away and suddenly everything went black and the world fell away. She knew she must have passed out once again. 

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" asked Sophie who had just noticed that Kait was awake.

"Dizzy but other than that okay." She responded. The nurse took her pulse and started to unwrap the bandages on her wrists.

"These are healing fine." The nurse said to Peter and Sophie. "But she looks severely malnourished. I want to get her weight for today."

The nurse took Kaitlyn's weight and shook her head in disappointment. "She's lost 2 lbs. She's now down to 90 lbs. I know she's only 5'2'' but this is very dangerous. She has gain weight soon or she will have to be fed intravenously."

Peter and Sophie both grimaced at the news while Kaitlyn maintained her sullen look. They just don't understand she thought to herself. 

After everyone else had went their separate ways Scott and Shelby headed down to their favorite place, the docks. Scott still had a bewildered look on his face and Shelby's face was just a bit curious as they sat down. They sat for a few moments in silence. Finally Scott began to tell Shelby all that he told Peter. She kept quiet and just listened to him speak. 

Finally she asked, "Do you remember saying all that stuff?"

Scott placed his head in his hands and responded "Not really. I now remember being really angry with her but I don't remember why. I was high most of the time at that point so I could have said those things. I just feel so…" he trailed off.

"Helpless." Shelby finished for him. He looked at her in surprise and nodded his head in agreement. "That's how I felt when I found out what Walt did to Jess." She continued as she stared out at the lake, "I wasn't there to help her. And I couldn't make what happened go away and I couldn't change how she felt. I was her big sister. I was supposed to protect her…and I didn't. I failed."

"Shel, you didn't fail. You tried so hard to protect her and god what you went through. And in the end you protected her, you got that bastard in prison." Scott stated adamantly. "I just can't help but feel that I abandoned Kaitlyn. I'm supposed to be her big brother."

"Big brother huh?"

"Yeah when we were like 7 I think we saw something in a movie. Ya know how you both cut your fingers and mix the blood together. Well um we did that. Except I kinda got sick afterwards. I don't like blood. I guess I don't handle it well." He said bashfully.

Shelby laughed at the picture in her mind of a 7 year old Scott being squeamish. Imagine the big tough football player afraid of seeing blood. 

"I just want to try and help her. And Shel could you try and be her friend?"

"Cowboy you know that I'm not the friendliest person around. Try Jules."

"Shelby you can be nice when you want to be. And Kaitlyn is the sweetest girl either. Actually now that I think of it you guys kind of remind me of each other."

"We'll see what happens." Shelby responded as she kissed him softly. They continued kissing as the stars shone above.

The next morning at breakfast Kait was released from the infirmary. The cliffhangers were informed of her condition. Sophie and Kait sat off by them selves, as Sophie had to make sure Kaitlyn was actually eating her food. Juliette watched them quietly. She wasn't her normal happy self. 

"Jules. Hey Jules, wait up!" called out Auggie as he hurried after the brunette who was crossing the campus.

"What do you want Auggie?" she questioned him while not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong? And don't even try and pretend like something's not. I know you better than that." He said showing his growing concern as he led her over to the picnic table to talk. 

"It's just seeing what Kaitlyn's doing to herself. She's being so stupid. She's hurting herself by not eating and throwing up. And I look at her and think how can someone do that to herself? But I know how cause I did. I look at her and see how I use to be. Some days I think I'm past all that but others I'm just not sure. For so long I'd tried to be the perfect Juliette. And now I don't know, it's if I don't follow my old ways I won't be that person anymore. And if I'm not her who am I? The pain that I put myself through at times was the only way I could express my true feelings. You know it was a lot easier to pretend to be happy all the time and take the anger and hurt out on my body and be told I was still perfect looking than to try and sort out who I am and what I truly feel knowing that people can see the flaws. I know it's not healthy and I'm trying but it's so hard." 

"Jules," he said as he lifted her chin making her look at him "flaws are what make us human. What make you truly beautiful? Not your weight or hair or face. It's the simple things that shine through like your smile and your optimism, your hope that things will get better. The things inside that make a person truly beautiful not outside. And Juliette Waybourne you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." 

Juliette looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She was too amazed and overcome by his words to respond verbally so she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him with all the feeling she possessed. She was just so grateful to have someone like him in her life. 

Next time: It's quest time for the cliffhangers.

Please please review!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. I own the characters you don't recognize. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know I said the next part was going to be about the cliffhangers going on a quest but I decided to go another way. Blame my muse. 

Part Six

Shelby entered the girl's dorm as quietly as she could. She had just returned from meeting Scott on the docks as usual. As she was climbing into her bed to dream of Scott she happened to glance around the room, she saw Daisy's head covered by her blanket, Juliette hanging half off the bed, but Kaitlyn wasn't in her bed. Shelby was curious and a bit worried. She went to the bathroom and saw that Kait was sitting on the floor. Just sitting there with a glazed look in her eyes. She didn't acknowledge Shelby at all and Shel decided to just leave her alone, and went to bed. 

Shelby noticed that the same thing kept happening. Every night when she would come in she would find Kaitlyn in the same position. Finally one night she decided to talk to the girl. 

"Hey," Shelby said startling Kait.

"Hi" Kaitlyn replied softly. She just kept her eyes trained on the floor not looking at the blonde girl seated next to her. "What do you want?"

"Why did you call Scott your angel?" Shelby asked surprising Kait.

Kaitlyn gave a little laugh and responded, "When we were about 4 years old his mom was reading us some story trying to get us to take a nap. And it was about an angel. The angel in the book showed a young boy with curly blonde hair and these bright blue eyes. And I looked at the picture and pointed to Scott and said 'angel' cause I thought he must be one since he looked like the one in the book. The name just kind of stuck, so he became my angel. I remember one Halloween he dressed up as an angel and I dressed up as Tinkerbell. Because I wanted wings so badly and I was so tiny I decided that I must be a pixie. But I was switched at birth or something. I ran around in that costume for weeks. And years afterwards he would call me a pixie cause of that."

"So what happened to the angel and pixie who use to be best friends?" Shelby asked.

"They grew up." Kaitlyn said with finality. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shelby echoed. 

The next day the cliffhangers were seated in the lodge doing homework. It was then that Scott decided that he needed to try and work things out with Kaitlyn. He told Shelby who agreed that it was a good idea. 

"Kaitlyn can we talk?" he asked her.

"I really don't want to talk to you. Go away." She replied.

"We can either do this now privately or in group in front of everyone." Scott responded with.

She glared at him but got up and went outside with him. She stared at him expectantly. He shuffled around for a bit before beginning. 

"I'm sorry. I don't remember saying those things but I was so high and screwed up that I don't remember a lot of things. I hurt you and let you down. And I'm sorry and I can't make up for it but I don't want to lose you as a friend. And I want to try and help."

"You can't help me Scott. No one can."

"Why do you say that? Just tell me what happened?" 

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you." She said desperately trying to avoid his question.

"Fine you want to know my story. Here it is. I got high everyday and every night because I didn't want to think about my life. Because I didn't want to think about her and what she was doing to me. And what I was doing to my family."

"Her who?"

"Elaine. She…she would come into my room and even when I didn't want to…she wouldn't stop. And she tore apart my family."

Kaitlyn stared at him in complete shock. She hadn't expected this. The first words she could think of were "That bitch! How dare she do that to you! Oh god Scott I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I didn't know."

"I know. But I'm dealing I have people here who really care about me. They have helped save me; they helped save so many others. Please let them help you."

Kaitlyn looked at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. "They can't save me Scott. You can't save me. I'm sorry about what happened to you and I'm glad that they're helping you but…no one can save me."

"Fine you say I can't save you but can we try and be friends again? I know it can't be like before but can we at least try?" 

"I don't know…I'll try but I can't promise anything." He smiled at this but she just shook her head and said "I'm not the same girl you left behind, remember that."

Daisy was staring at the word problem she was supposed to be working on and sighed in frustration. She just couldn't concentrate and all because of those stupid boys! She had swore she would never become one of those girls who only thought about which guy liked her and junk like that but here she was. Stuck between two boys. She just didn't know what to do she liked them both, but in different ways. She loved to talk to Ezra and could talk to hi about anything. He was sweet and adorable. But David well she wasn't exactly sure what made her like David. He made her laugh and just had that kind of 'bad boy' thing going for him. And they had a lot of fun at the Morp. The main thing was she didn't want to hurt anybody. She cared about both of them but she couldn't have them fighting over her anymore. It was driving her and everyone else crazy. And it wasn't fair to them. But then again life wasn't really fair. Maybe she should ask Shelby but Shelby really didn't like David at all and thought Ezra was well not boyfriend material. Grrr, Daisy thought, stupid stupid boys!

A/N: Sorry but I had to put this part at the bottom as it has to do w/ what you just read. I just want everyone's opinions on who Daisy should choose Ezra or David? I can't decide so I figured why not have the readers have some input. So review and tell me what you think about the story and which guy for Daisy. Thanks J


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. I own Kaitlyn.

A/N: Wow thanks for all the great reviews. I will be writing Daisy's decision soon so if you have an opinion there's still time to tell me. Also thanks for the reviews on my other story. I was really surprised by them. Sorry this is so short the next part will be much longer but I had to cut if off here. Thanks and please review. The more reviews the quicker I post. J

Part Seven

The next week was rather uneventful. Everything was relatively calm. Kaitlyn was beginning to fit in with the group now that her and Scott had worked things out. Juliette and Auggie were 'floating' as Jules liked to call it. Peter and Sophie were happy with Kait's progress. She hadn't gained any weight but she hadn't lost any either. Plus she was interacting with the group. Of course a lot of that interaction was her telling embarrassing stories of Scott's childhood. The cliffhangers had begun to accept Kaitlyn as one of their own.

"Okay cliffhangers I want one word to describe how you feel here at Horizon." Sophie said as they began group. She motioned for Scott to begin the exercise.

"Happy." He said with a big smile towards Shelby.

"Safe." Shelby said. 

"Relieved." Ezra stated.

"Free." Jules said as she squeezed Auggie's hand.

"Smart." Auggie responded.

"Hopeful." Daisy said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Content." David said surprising everyone with the honest answer.

"Scared." Kaitlyn said almost to herself.

"Good," Sophie said pleased with all the answer, "now you all know the next part."

"Why?" the cliffhangers chorused. 

"I feel happy cause here at Horizon I met the love of my life, made true friends and have a chance with an old friend."

"I feel safe here cause….he's not here. And cause this is the place where I learned how to really be strong." Shelby said quietly as she sent glances to both Scott and Daisy.

"I feel relieved cause I don't have to hear my parents fight here. And because I know that people here are genuine." 

"I feel free because I don't have to try and be perfect. I just have to learn to be me." Jules explained with a smile.

"I feel smart here cause they helped with my learning disorder and helped me realize that I don't need a gang to belong."

"I feel hopeful because…because this is a place for new beginnings."

"Content because my dad isn't here to boss me around."

"Scared because…um…because…"

Peter entering the lodge and making the announcement that a huge storm was heading this way and everyone was needed for chores saved her from having to speak. Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief at not having to answer. 

"Scared because?" Daisy asked coming up behind her.

Kaitlyn said nothing and tried to walk away.

"Maybe because you're getting attached to people here?" she asked astutely.

"Back off Daisy. I'm not getting attached because something bad will happen then it always does." She said with anger. 

As went to help with chores Daisy's words rang in her head. She was afraid of being attached cause she knew that she couldn't live in this world and then it was soon going to be time to end it all. The nightmares hadn't abated. She didn't want to care about these people or have them care about her cause it would just hurt everyone in the end. 

The storm did come as Peter had said. The thunder raged and the lightening illuminated the sky as the wind blew harshly. Most of the students were in the lodge talking by the fire. Daisy who was still confused about the decision she had to make wandered back to the dorm. She saw the bathroom light was on she entered the room. It was there she found Kaitlyn sitting on the cold tile floor. Her eyes were open but unwavering. She never looked at Daisy; she looked as if she was in some sort of trance. 

"Kaitlyn? Hello Kait?" Daisy said loudly but got no reaction. No sign that Kait had even heard her. This scared Daisy and she ran to the lodge to get help.

"Daisy what's wrong?" Shelby asked seeing her friend's distressed expression. Scott looked up at Daisy also.

"It's Kaitlyn. Something's wrong."

And with that all three sprinted towards the dorm. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground it belongs to people who are too stupid to keep it on. I own whom you don't recognize.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'd really like 10 before I pos the next part. I know you guys can do it J. Thanks!! Good luck to everyone else that is beginning midterms soon!

Part Eight

They found Kaitlyn in the same place Daisy had left her. She was seated by the sinks her back against the wall and her knees clutched to her chest. Her eyes unfocused but fixed on some point directly in front of her. She didn't respond to any of their calls or questions. It was truly as if she wasn't there. The thunder roared outside as the chaos ensued inside. 

"Oh shit." Scott said as he looked at Shelby

"What?" she asked anxiously. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"Well, are you going to tell us or just stand there and look good." Daisy shouted, she wasn't in a patient mood.

"It's the storm. They terrify her."

"So much that she becomes comatose?" Daisy asked sarcastically as she was skeptical to the explanation.

"It's not that. When she was 12 years old her mom and her went out to dinner to celebrate something. I forget what, but anyway, a huge storm hit the town. Thunder and lightening and just sheets of rain it was hard to see your hand in front of your face. And on the way home they got into an accident. The car slid on some wet leaves and they crashed into the guardrail. Her mom was killed and Kaitlyn was injured. Storms they, they take her back to that night. It replays over and over in her head. It's a waking nightmare." Scott said as he paced back and forth in the small room.

"So this has happened before?" Shel asked him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah it happened a lot right after her mom's death. It tapered off but some things just set it off in her."

Scott sat down next to Kaitlyn. She still didn't respond at all, but her body was trembling. Scott just picked her up and moved her into his embrace that way his arms were around her, just holding her. Daisy had left to get Peter and Sophie.

"She use to come over to my house during every storm. Didn't matter if it was 3 in morning, cause I made her feel safe. But I hate seeing her like this. It tears me up inside. Cause I can't do anything."

"Scott. What can we do?" Sophie asked upon entering.

"Nothing really. The first time it happened her dad rushed her to the hospital and they couldn't really do anything. It can last anywhere from minutes to hours. It's best if she just comes out of it naturally cause if you force her to wake up, well it's just bad…"

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"She screamed until her throat was raw." Scott answered in a pained voice. "She'll come out of it after awhile and she will usually just cry until her body shuts down and she'll sleep for a long time."

Everyone took in this information as they looked at the blonde boy cradling the shaking girl. 

"I'm staying with her. You can't make me leave." He said defensively. Peter just nodded in agreement. He was already deep in thought about how this all had affected Kait. 

The next hour passed with Scott holding Kaitlyn and Shelby staying with Scott leaning her head against his shoulder. She knew he had to be here, to try and protect her like he couldn't before. 

"Has she ever told you exactly what she sees?" Shelby questioned.

"No not really. Just that it's the accident. I don't want to press for details."

Shelby tucked this information away. And resumed the silence.

The images kept flying in Kaitlyn's mind. She saw it all again and again. The blood mixing in with the rain, the smell of the burnt tires, the sounds of her mother's screams being drowned out by the thunder. The other night came to her too. The feel of hands tearing at her clothes, at her body, the pain and sickness that coursed through her body and mind. Finally it all shattered and she screamed.

Scott held her down as she tried to run. His arms around her cut off her scream. 

"Just breathe. I'm here. Calm down I'm here. I'm not going to leave. You're safe." He kept telling her.

It took her a moment to get her bearings, "Scott?" she looked at him and the recognition came swiftly "My angel."

"That's right Tinkerbell." He responded as she quietly began to sob into his chest.

Shelby just watched, not sure of her place. As Kaitlyn lifted her head she saw Shelby watching. And it was the look of pure torment that she saw that made Shelby ask the question.

"Tell me what you saw."

"What?" both Kait and Scott exclaimed.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"No I can't." Kaitlyn said as she tried to get up. But Shelby grabbed her arm.

"You have to! It's killing you and you have to get it out so tell me!"

"Fine!" Kaitlyn shouted you want all the gory details. We were driving home and it was raining so hard that we couldn't see that well. But I wanted to get home cause when I got home I was supposed to get a present. So I rushed her. It was fall and there were leaves all over the highway. We hit a patch and slid in to the guardrail. I remember screaming and the force of the impact. Then nothing. I woke up on the pavement. I took me a minute to even remember the crash. My legs hurt and there was blood on my face. And couldn't see my mom. But I could hear her. She was still trapped in the car. I tried to walk but couldn't. I managed to slide myself over to her, but I couldn't pull her out. There was blood everywhere. So much blood mixing in with the rain. She was in so much pain. And she conscious throughout the whole thing. It was a deserted highway and due to the weather no one came for a while. So I sat there and I held her hand and listened to her scream in agony. I watched her bleed to death. I sat there holding her hand in that pool of blood and rain until the ambulance arrived. And even though she was dead. I could her screams." And with the confession completed. She collapsed. 

Shelby and Scott both had tears running down their faces. Scott just picked her up and carried her to the bed. Daisy and David entered prepared to get them anything they needed. They saw Kaitlyn and Shelby explained what happened.

"She'll be out for hours.Don't think she's had much sleep recently." Scott said.

"No she hasn't." replied Shelby remembering the many nights she had found Kaitlyn awake. 

Scott grabbed Kaitlyn's pajamas and began to remove her shirt.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Shelby asked him.

"Putting on her pajamas. She sweated and cried through these clothes. I use to do this all the time."

"Not any more." Shelby said drawing the line. "Daisy and I will take care of it." 

Scott shrugged but left the room, David following him. Shelby and Daisy peeled off Kaitlyn's shirt and as they saw her back they both gasped.

"Ohmigod…" Shelby exclaimed louder than she intended. Both boys heard and rushed back into the bedroom area. It was there they all saw the scars crisscrossing Kaitlyn's back. 

"Was that from the accident?" Daisy asked Scott, who just shook his head no. "Then what are they from?" she wondered.

"A belt." David said in monotone. They all looked at him in disbelief. "Trust me I know what a mark inflicted by a belt looks like. Those are it. Within the last few months cause they haven't faded."

The four teens just looked at the sleeping girl pondering questions that couldn't be answered yet.

Previews: This isn't the end of Kaitlyn's problems in fact it's just the beginning. Coming up Daisy makes her choice as another Cliffhangers past is revealed. And another voice from Scott's past comes to light. This person can change everything. 

Please Review!!


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I try. But I do own Kaitlyn.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this part out. I had midterms this week and I got the flu. But here it is so enjoy. Thanks for all the review and I'd really love 10 reviews for this part J. Thanks!!

Part Nine

Kaitlyn awoke to the bright afternoon sun shining on her face. She was disorientated but the events of the night before did come flooding back. She remembered the terror of the dream and the comfort of having her angel back. The pain and then relief of finally telling what she saw. What she had felt. I hope that they don't think this fixes everything. Opening up about one thing doesn't change who I am, she thought bitterly.

The Cliffhangers all were seated in the lodge with the exception of Kaitlyn. They were all lost in their own thoughts revolving around what had happened the night before. Scott, Shelby, Daisy, and David had decided not to tell anyone about Kait's back until they had a chance to speak to her. The brutal scars they saw lingered in everyone's minds. 

Sophie walked in and made an announcement, "Kaitlyn's awake. I think that it would go better if one of you guys talked to her first." 

Scott immediately got up and Shelby squeezed his hand in a sign of support. She knew how hard this was for both of them. She nervously began to bite her nails knowing there was nothing she could do but wait and see what happens.

Kaitlyn turned at the sound of the door opening, she saw Scott slowly walking in. She looked down unsure of what to do or say. He just came and sat beside her on her bed. 

"Hey pixie girl." He said as he tugged on her chocolate colored hair just like he used to do when they were kids.

"Hey," she replied softly still not meeting his eyes. "Thanks for um helping me last night."

"What are angel's for?" he said with a sweet smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. My throat's sore and my eyes are all puffy and red but other than that…" she trailed off. 

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked trying to figure out a way to bring up the scars.

A look of apprehension crossed her face, "No," she said quickly," I have nothing else to say to you."

"We saw the scars, Kait." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She responded as she bounded off the bed and began to pace around the room. 

"Yes you do," Scott said becoming angry. "You have to tell me what happened!" he demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything Scott Barringer! So mind your own damn business!"

"No I won't someone hurt you. They beat you! And you have to tell me who. Why are you protecting this person? Do you like to get hit?" he screamed at her.

"Get out." She said through her clenched lips. She was so angry she was shaking. "Get out now." She ordered. 

"Fine." He said as he stalked out of the room cursing about impossible females. 

"David, wait up!" Daisy called out to the boy who was walking rapidly in front of her.He didn't slow down at all as he ignored the persistent girl behind him. She grabbed his arm stopping him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Daisy responded.

"Fine. We've talked. Can I go now?" he said like the smart ass he was.

"Knock it off David. How did you know how Kaitlyn got her scars?"

"I don't know. I probably read it in a book or saw it in some movie." He said trying to brush off her question. 

"No, that's not true. Tell me the truth." Daisy said' "please."

"Just let it go, Dais. Let it go." He pleaded softly as he turned and walked off in the other direction.

"Hey cowboy." Shelby said as she greeted her favorite male. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing his stormy expression. They sat down and he went over the conversation he had just had with Kaitlyn. After he was finished Shelby stared at him in shock. 

"Ya know Scott. Sometimes you can be a real asshole." She said to him as he looked at her bewildered.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Did you not learn anything from the time we fought in the woods during Kat's trip to Dog's Peak. You did the same thing to her as you did to me. And she just might not forgive you like I did." Shelby said in a cold tone as she got up and left. 

Daisy was sitting in the laundry room. She was alone and she let the tears roll freely down her face. She wanted to help David but he wouldn't let her, just as Kait also wouldn't let anyone help her. She was just so tired of trying to help people who didn't want her help. She wanted someone to take care of her for once. 

The door banged as someone entered the room. Daisy stayed hidden on the floor as the person began to sort out the clothes. As the person dumped out the different bags a shirt fell and landed right on Daisy. The person went to retrieve it and found her instead.

"Daisy." Ezra said shocked at the sight before him. It was Daisy 'his' Daisy curled up on the floor with a tear stained face. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately as he sat down next to her. Daisy just shook her head and looked away.

"Don't do this. Don't try and hide from me. Not me. For once let me try and help you. Take care of _you._" He pleaded.

With those words the damn broke and the tears flooded from Daisy's eyes. All the worries and fears that she had been holding back. All the insecurities and secrets that had been praying on her mind were released with the tears she had rarely let herself spill. Ezra gathered her up and just held her as she cried. 

When the sobs finally subsided Ezra didn't pressure her to talk about it he just kept holding her hoping that she wouldn't push him away as she had before. He stroked her dark hair trying to calm her. She kept her head resting against his chest. 

"Ez thanks. For being here, and um caring about me." She said shyly. 

"Daisy I will always care about you. You're special to me."

"I know and that's what scares me!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You know me. And what if it turns out that one day you stop caring and leave me. Everyone always leaves me. Or what if I hurt you. What if it turns out I'm not who you think. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

He sighed and looked down at the girl he had wanted for so long. "Daisy I know the risks. I've thought about them but I can't change the way I feel about you. And you know what I've decided I don't want to. I care about you, a lot. I just want a chance."

"A chance?" she echoed. Then she nodded her head. "A chance cause I don't want my feelings for you to go away either. But if you think we're going to go around acting like Scott and Shelby or Jules and Auggie you really are crazy."

Ezra laughed at that image and said, " Then it's a deal." As his mouth descended towards hers "and this is to seal the deal." He said just before they kissed.

Previews: Shelby and Kaitlyn talk. And Scott receives a phone call that brings back what 

Kaitlyn's been trying to hide.

Please Please Review!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the Higher Ground characters. I own Kaitlyn. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm asking for 10 again please. For those of you who wanted Daisy and David together, I'm going to write a story featuring them after I'm done w/ this. So enjoy and review please!!

Part Ten 

Shelby was headed to dinner when Sophie stopped her and asked her to go get Kaitlyn. Sophie and Peter had each talked to the girl earlier without much avail. They knew the accident was only part of her problem but what the rest was they just didn't know and she wasn't telling. Shelby decided that she was probably the best person to talk to Kait anyway seeing what had happened with Scott. 

Shelby entered the dorm expecting to see Kaitlyn lying on her bed reading like she usually did when she was avoiding people. She didn't see anyone in the room. She got this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and ran to the bathroom. It was there that she once again found Kaitlyn. A razor held above her wrist. 

"Don't do it." Shelby said quietly trying not to alarm the fragile girl. Kaitlyn looked up at Shelby. Her green eyes filled with so much pain it made Shelby want to cry for her.

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry…" she said begging for Shelby to understand why she had to do this. 

"I know how that feels. To want all the pain and the nightmares that make you sick at your stomach to just stop. To end it all and just be free." Shelby responded as she knelt beside the trembling girl. Kaitlyn still holding the sharp blade in her shaking hand looked at Shelby in confusion. 

"I tried to get away from it but in the end I couldn't. Because I didn't want to leave the few people that love me behind, blaming themselves for what I did. I have enough trouble not blaming myself." 

"What happened to you?" asked Kaitlyn needing to know. 

"My stepfather is what happened. When I was 14 he began abusing me, molesting me, whatever you want to call it. He would come into my room at night after everyone else had fallen asleep. I never slept. At first I tried to pretend I was asleep, but that didn't stop him. Nothing did. I use to lay awake at night scared to death watching the shadows, seeing monsters, the monster that came with a click of my bedroom door. I couldn't tell anyone. He made me promise that if it was our little secret that he would leave my little sister Jess alone. And I believed him." She said with a harsh laugh. 

"How naive I was. After a year I just couldn't take it anymore. And so I began to run away. And to survive on the streets I…I…sold myself. It some warped sense I figured this was what I deserved because there was something wrong with me. Something that made Walt do what he did to me. That I wasn't worth anything to begin with. Death would have easy and I tempted it by taking any drug I could get my hands on. And then I was brought here, and everything changed. I didn't want anyone to help me cause I didn't think that I deserved it. And then he came." She remembered with a soft rueful smile. 

"Scott Barringer. I wanted that boy so damn bad. I tried just about everything I could think of to get him. And when I did get him I was so happy and yet so scared because I thought when he found out about my past that it would be over. And for a time it was. We put each other through hell, but we got through it. And then I was sent home. Cause dear old step daddy had a heart attack. And it was then I found out that he had done it to Jess too. This beautiful smart girl, my little sister, had to go through this. I wasn't there for her. And she hated me for leaving her, for not protecting her. And I remember going immediately for the pills, the knives. I couldn't take it. I had let down the one person who has always loved me. But I couldn't go through with it cause if I was dead he would win and she would be alone. So I did what I had to do I called CPS. And I came back here to my real family. And slowly I am healing. It doesn't go away, I won't lie to you. But you can learn that it doesn't have to control your life."

Shelby took the razor out of Kaitlyn's lax hands. "Can you tell me what happened to you? Were you raped?"

Kaitlyn made a small sound of terror, and nodded her head. Shelby hugged the girl to her and cried for the both of them. 

"How did you know?" Kaitlyn asked in a small voice.

Shelby was quiet for a moment before she answered, "The look in your eyes. The fear and pain and guilt I saw. It was like looking into my own reflection."

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially not Scott." She pleaded to the blonde girl. 

"I won't but I think you should tell Scott. He wants to help you." 

"No! If I tell him what happened he'll hate me. I know he will."

"Why would he hate you?" Shelby questioned. 

Kaitlyn never got to answer because it was at that moment that both Daisy and Jules came bursting in. 

"Peter and Sophie are getting mad…." Jules trailed off seeing the scene before her. 

"Are you guys okay?" Daisy asked.

"Um yeah." Said Shelby as she hid the razor from the other girl's views. "We'll be right out." 

Jules and Daisy both still looked worried but left the girls alone. Kaitlyn and Shelby washed their faces trying to conceal the tear tracks, and headed off to dinner.


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Higher Ground. But I do own Kaitlyn and Kyle. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The next parts will be longer but I had to cut it off at this point, you'll see why. Well enjoy and please review. I'd love 10 again J !! The more reviews the quicker I get the next part out.

Part Eleven 

Scott was in a bad mood for the rest of the evening. He avoided everyone, even Shelby. And he kept shooting contemptuous glares at Kaitlyn. No one knew what was wrong with him and everyone who tried to ask got his or her head bitten off.So they all just decided to leave him alone for the time being. 

The girls were all seated together on the sofa chatting. 

"So Dais," Shelby said with a sly smile, "what's up with you and Ezra?"

Daisy blushed, and everyone giggled at the sight. No one had ever imagined that Daisy would ever blush. "What?" Daisy responded, "Aren't I allowed to have a…boyfriend."

All the girls smiled because they were happy to see Daisy so happy and acting like a normal teen, well almost normal. Juliette got a sappy grin on her face.

"Boyfriend's are great." She said. Ever since the talk her and Auggie had that one-night things had been going really well for them. Even Peter commented on her progress with her body image and eating. She was just so relieved to have someone in her life that loved her for her. 

"Boyfriend's are great when they aren't acting like asses." Shelby said drolly. Everyone laughed at this. "Does anyone know why Scott being this way?" Shel asked after a moment.

"Well," Jules said as she twirled her long brown hair around her finger as she did when she thought about something, "he got a phone call right before dinner."

"Oh that could explain things." Shelby replied thinking Scott and his Dad may have gotten into another fight. "I'm going to go and try to talk to him." She said getting up. She gave Daisy and Juliette a look reminding them of what they had talked about earlier.

Shelby gave a brief slightly edited version of what had happened with Kait so the other girls would understand and look out for her. They both of course agreed. 

"Shelby wait a minute!" Kaitlyn called out. Shelby turned to see what Kait wanted to say. "Um I just been meaning to tell you something about Scott. He really loves you, you know. Honestly I've always hated all of his girlfriends cause they were always bimbos whose bra sizes were bigger than their IQ's. But you're different. I see the way you both look at each other. He loves you, remember that even when he's being an ass."

Shelby gave a soft laugh and nodded grateful for the reassurance. And with that she went off to find her boyfriend. She knew just where to look, the docks. But to her surprise she didn't find him there or anywhere else she looked. Finally she just gave up and headed off to bed, but now she was really worried. 

The next morning dawned bright and early for all the cliffhangers. Shelby couldn't sleep cause she was worried about Scott and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn woke everyone up with another nightmare but refused to discuss the details of 'that' night. Peter and Sophie sensing the tension decided to call group right away. 

Scott didn't say a word during group he just kept glaring at Kaitlyn. He wouldn't meet Shelby's eyes or answer any questions. Everyone was just waiting for the explosion, waiting for someone to snap. And someone did.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaitlyn asked frustrated at the sullen blonde boy. 

"You are," he hissed back to her, "I got a phone call from my buddy Kyle, who is coming to visit me tomorrow. And he told me all about what you did. What a little whore you are! I can't even stand to look at you Kait." He spat out at her.

As soon as Kyle's name was mentioned Kaitlyn went as pale as milk. Her breathing became ragged and she kept shaking her head back in forth in silent protest. Her green eyes wide and appalled and her trembling hand raised to her mouth. As she finally processed all that Scott had screamed at her she did the only thing that she could, she ran. 

It took less than a minute for everyone to start yelling at Scott and each other. Tempers ignited and exploded. Suddenly a thought entered Juliette's mind, she knew what she use to do when she was upset. And how Kaitlyn had tried to commit suicide before who was stopping her now. No one. 

"GUYS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "We have to find Kaitlyn before she does something to hurt herself." 

Everyone stopped yelling at each other as they realized what Jules had just said. They quickly decided to pair off and search for the scared girl. Scott ran after Shelby who was running to the girl's dorm. 

Shelby immediately went to the bathroom where she found the razors she thought she had hidden missing. 

"Son of bitch!" she screamed actually cursing this time. As she headed back out Scott was just entering. She was about to push past him when she saw a piece of paper lying on her bed. It was from Kaitlyn. She read it out loud.

Dear Shelby,

I'm sorry I can't be stronger like you. But it's just too much. I told you that if he found out he would hate me. He would never believe what really happened. And now that my monster is coming here…I can't deal. I won't deal. I have to end it. I'm sorry to do this to all of you. But as I promised I won't leave my body in the dorm. You girls tried to help me and I am so grateful for that. But I can't live with the looks, and the accusations. Take care of Scott. He may not love me anymore but I can't hate him for that. I don't really like me either. Goodbye.

Love,

Kaitlyn Maitland


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclamier: I don't own the Higher Ground characters. But I do own Kaitlyn and Kyle etc. 

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. They motivated me to get this part out tonight. I did this instead of my Humanities homework. So please tell me what you think of this part! I'd really like the 10 again J. Thanks!!

Part Twelve

The note fluttered to the floor as Shelby dropped it and ran out of the room. Scott followed her shouting. 

"Shit!" Scott yelled to no one in particular. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find her before she does anything." Shelby said trying to remain clam as her mind raced with the possibilities. 

"The woods!" she exclaimed suddenly. "That's where she went the fist time to escape. She'll go there again."

The two teenagers ran off into the woods as fast as they could. Knowing that every moment could be the difference between life and death. 

Meanwhile Kaitlyn sat in a clearing in the woods. She watched the light flicker off the shiny blade of the razor. It was almost beautiful, the way the light seemed to play with the sliver of the edge of the object. Her face was void of any tears or any emotions at all. In her mind she was already dead and gone. Feeling this numbness was better than feeling the festering pain and anger and shame. She was beyond desperate now. Her worst nightmare was coming true, but she refused to let it happen. She would end it the only was she knew how. The slice of a blade cutting skin, releasing her.

Shelby felt time replaying itself as she looked at the tiny girl holding the razor above her wrist once again. She tried to remain clam as so not to startle the fragile teen. Unfortunately Scott wasn't in the same frame of mind. He just blew up at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he yelled at Kaitlyn. The sudden noise in the silence of the forest made Kaitlyn jump suddenly and as she jumped the razor she had been toying with brushed against one of her wrists cutting it slightly. 

"Leave me alone, Scott." She said in an expressionless voice. Her midnight colored hair obscuring her face from view. Shelby just stood back motionless, watching the scene play out.

"I don't know what happened to you Kait." He said in a disgusted tone.

Kaitlyn felt the flare of anger melt her icy veneer. She rose from her spot on the ground and turned to face Scott head on. Her eyes flashing she responded, "You what to know what happened, huh? Do you?"

"Yes!" he screamed back.

"I was raped!" she shouted to him. It was the first time she had said the words out loud. And the pain took her breath away. 

Scott stood rooted in shock. Whatever he had expected her to say it wasn't this. He just kept shaking his head back and forth in denial. "But Kyle said…"

"Yeah well Kyle was the one who raped me." Seeing the disbelief written on his handsome face, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. God I hoped and I prayed that you would be my savoir…my angel. How wrong was I."

"I don't…I…don't understand." He stammered.

"What? You want all the gory details?" she asked him. All the hurt that was welling up inside her needing to come out, exploded in the explanation.

"It all started after you left. You moved and…and it was like I was missing part of myself. I didn't have any other close friends. And Kyle and I started hanging out together. I missed you so much and he was fun to be around at first. I know that you asked him to look out for me. So we started going out and for a while everything was great. Sure he was a little overprotective but I thought that was kinda sweet that he worried so much. But then he started getting really angry whenever I brought your name up. He kept saying, "Scott's gone now. I'm here. Why don't you pay some god damn attention to me?"

Finally I learned just not to bring you up at all cause it always caused a fight. And by that time somehow I had grown apart from the friends that I did have, so all I had was him. One night he got really drunk at some party. After the team won some big game. And I wasn't thinking and I said "Remember the game against Mifflin last year and how Scott caught that touchdown in the last seconds of the game to win it." 

And he just got so angry and just hit me. Smacked me across my face. It split my lip. And he said that I should remember who's leading the team now. Well I was so mad and upset. I said that it was over.

But the next day he came over and apologized. He brought flowers for me and promised never to get that out of control again. And I believed him. You see, I tried to call you that night but you weren't home…again. So I thought well this is all I have I should try to make it work. But it only got worse.

It was after the big dance and Kyle said that he wanted to stop by his house before we went to the party. He told me that he had a surprise for me. And he took me up to his room. No one else was home. His parents were away for the weekend. I should have known better but I…I went upstairs with him. And we got into his room and he started kissing me. And we started making out. And I remember laughing asking if this was my surprise. He didn't say anything but just kinda smirked. And he kept putting his hands up my shirt. I kept pushing them back and telling him to knock it off, that it was time to go. And he just laughed and said not until he got what he came for. It was then that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I realized that he was going to have sex with me weather I wanted to or not. 

I began to struggle and he just held my wrists above my head. He ripped my dress down the front. I was so scared and I was screaming. He just hit me. And he said that I just needed a 'real' man. He took off his clothes and as he pulled his belt off he decided that I needed to be taught a lesson for fighting back. 

That's how I got the marks on my back. He just kept hitting me and hitting me with the belt, with his fists. So much pain. I tried to fight back but then everything just hurt and I just I don't know. It was like I retreated into myself. I didn't want to think about what was happening to me. And when he saw that I had stopped fighting. He pushed my legs apart and he…entered me. And it hurt so badly. It felt like someone was tearing me apart. He was real surprised that I was a virgin. He laughed and said "Look's like I finally beat Scott to something."

He left to take a shower and I escaped then. I'm not sure how I got home. It's all a blur. And I got home and my Dad saw me. Beaten, bloody, and bruised. And you know what he said to me? He said, "You probably deserved it." 

I went upstairs and think I must have took at least 3 showers that night. I felt so dirty. And I just curled up in my bed and tried to sleep. I was numb. I didn't even cry until days later. 

When I got back to school on Monday everyone was talking about me, the resident whore. Cause according to Kyle I had slept with practically the whole football team. And I was a tease and a slut and everyone believed him. He was the fucking golden boy of the town. I couldn't take the rumors and the glares and the whispers every time I passed someone in the halls. So I decided to call the one person on this earth I thought would believe me no matter what. 

I called you Scott. And that's when you called me all those names the first time. And I got off the phone with you and I went to the medicine cabinet and got the bottle of tranquilizers. I took the whole bottle and went to bed. But the maid found me and rushed me to the hospital where they pumped my stomach. When my father came to see me he said, "You can't even commit suicide right."

He had his private doctor take over so they wouldn't ask about the scars and bruises on the inside of my legs. I saw a round of shrinks and I just waited until I could try and succeed. I finally managed to get the razors but they found me in time and sewed me back up. And I got shipped off here. Every night reliving that night sometimes it gets mixed in with the car crash. 

And now Kyle's is coming here. And I get sick to my stomach thinking about him. And some part of my mind says that maybe I deserved what happened to me. That I was bad or a tease. That because I let my mom die I deserved to be raped and beaten. 

I'm tired of thinking and feeling. And most of all I'm tired of being alone. So it ends here."

Scott had tears streaming down his face. He could barely breath. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true. But he knew it was. This all had happened to her. His pixie girl. A girl he loved like a sister. 

"You're not alone. I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You can't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you." He pleaded.

It was just too much for Kaitlyn. All her defenses came crashing down and she fell to the ground sobbing. Scott went to her and cradled her in his arms crying with her, for her. Shelby wiped the tears she had shed at the other girls tangible pain and left to get Peter and Sophie. 


	13. part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. I do own Kaitlyn and the others. 

A/N: First thanks for the reviews J and for the people who have been asking for the story, you're the best! Sorry this is so short. I will have the next longer part out tomorrow. I just wanted to post something cause I feel guilty. So please review. Thanks!!

Part Thirteen

Peter sat behind his desk, his head in his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around all the information he had just received. Sophie stood behind him silently massaging the tense muscles in his neck. Kaitlyn was being checked out at the infirmary. Scott and Shelby had just finished telling the counselor's Kaitlyn's story. And now they were waiting to talk to her themselves. 

The door to Peter's office opened and Kait walked in slowly. She was still trembling a bit and looked very young and very scared. Sophie's heart broke just looking at her. 

"Hey sweetie. How ya feeling?" she said in greeting.

Kaitlyn just shrugged in response and curled up on the couch. She knew that Scott and Shelby had told them. But she wasn't sure of their reactions yet. 

"We know that you must be tired of talking about what happened. And that it's hard for you, so we won't push. But we do need to talk about your attempt to harm yourself. And that fact that you haven't gained any weight. We need to know that you're willing to try to get better." Peter said gently.

"Let us help you." Implored Sophie as she took a seat next to Kait.

Kaitlyn pushed her raven hair out of her face and bit her lower lip. Her emerald eyes rose to meet Sophie's, as she spoke, "You can't help me Cause I can't be helped. I know you fix kids who are broken here. You help to put them back together. I'm beyond that and I accept it. I can't, I won't live like this. With these memories tearing at my soul. I don't want to exist. That's why I don't eat. Maybe one day I'll just fade away. I'd rather do that. Cause I'm not broken. I'm shattered. You can't put me back together. So don't waste your time trying." 

Peter stared at the child before him. She looked worn and weary. Her expression resigned. She was just tired. Tired of fighting and losing the battles. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. 

"I don't believe that. Even if you're not willing to fight for your life, people here are. And we are not going to let you do this." He said with determination. Sophie nodded her head in agreement. "We need to have group. Soph, please round up the cliffhangers."

The cliffhangers waited in the lodge for group to begin. By this time Kaitlyn's story had been related to all of them. And they all had different reactions and feelings to this news. Peter brought Kait in the room. And the chaos ensued. 


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. I own the other characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. And note to Ashlyn, please continue w/ your story!! Sorry this wasn't out sooner, stupid school got in the way. Please review and tell me what you think. J.

Part Fourteen

"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Daisy suddenly. "Look I know what happened to you. And that's horrible but it doesn't give you the right to just end it all."

Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst. Ezra placed his hand on Daisy's shoulder, only to have her knock if off during her rant. Her dark eyes were flashing with rage. 

"Just leave me alone! Who are you to tell me what to do with my life?" Kait shouted back.

"I thought we were your friends." Stated Jules quietly. 

"Yeah," interjected Auggie, "here we're family. And we don't give up on each other."

"Don't you guys get it? I'm not worth this. I'm nothing. I don't deserve friends like you. Why do you want to fight for me, when I don't even want to fight for myself?"

"Because at one time or another we were all where you are. Lost, scared, and tired of dealing with life. But someone was there for us. And we want to be here for you." Ezra said with compassion glowing in his bright blue eyes. 

"But you can't make these feelings I have go away. I just want to stop feeling like this. Stop reliving it." Kait said.

"So you're just going to let him win?" Shelby asked. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyle. He's going to get away with it. You take the blame and the guilt and the pain. It kills you and he gets away. By doing this your giving him power. And it will never be over until you have a chance to fight back. Trust me, I know." 

By this time tears Kaitlyn had spilled down her cheeks. Scott walked over to where she stood. Tears stood in his own blue eyes, shimmering. He brushed the tears from her face.

"Kaitlyn Heather Maitland, you are my best friend. My sister, who is at times a pain in the butt, always drives me crazy. The girl who wanted to fly to never never land with her Tinker Bell wings, the girl who believed in fairy tales and happily ever after. And yeah I was a complete jackass before. But I want you to know nothing you do, or have done, or have had done to you could make me stop loving you. And I won't let you leave me. And if you kill yourself so help me God I will chase you into the afterlife and drag your sorry ass back and then I'll have to kill you for putting me through that."

"I don't think I'm strong enough." Whispered Kaitlyn. 

"Just try, please." Pleaded Scott. 

All the things that had been said ran through Kait's mind, and she took a deep breath and nodded in consent. And everyone in the room heaved a sigh in collective relief. 

After group Kaitlyn was taken to the dorms to get some much needed rest. Sophie was there to watch over the sleeping girl. Peter had to make some phone calls about Kaitlyn's case. In light of what happened the cliffhangers got a free day. 

"Hey Dais….hello Daisy." Ezra called trying to get her attention.

She looked up startled, "What?" 

Ezra laughed but sobered quickly, "Are you okay? And before you blow me off remember that it's just me that you're talking to. Good ole Ezra." 

Daisy gave a soft chuckle and rested her head against his shoulder, "It's just not fair. I look at everyone here and see what we all had to go through. We're just kids, and we have to deal with all this shit. People like our parents, Elaine, Walt, Kyle, awful people screw us up and we pay for their actions. Look at the extent Kaitlyn went to. It's scary. And I can't help but think about that time you almost died." She confessed.

Ezra looked surprised at the mention of that incident but then relented, "Yeah it's been on my mind too. I still say I wasn't trying to kill myself, but I had thought of it before. Lots of times, actually. But luckily I have people like you to get me through." He said as he planted a soft kiss on Daisy's forehead. 

Auggie found Juliette in the art room just staring aimlessly into space. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the dark beauty. She didn't even seem surprised, she knew it was him. It was always him. So she nestled back into the embrace. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he toyed with her dark hair. 

"You." Jules giggled.

Auggie smiled but asked again, "No really, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Jules sighed, she should have known she couldn't fool Auggie. "I just keep thinking about Kaitlyn. And I keep thinking about when I use to cut. I wasn't trying to do what she did but…."

"Sometimes you wanted to." He finished her though for her.

"Yeah. And you know the reason I didn't. I knew the embarrassment it would cause my mother. God, even in death I was worrying about her opinion of me. How silly is that?"

"Do you think about that anymore?"

"Killing myself? No. I have so much to live for. And I'm learning to deal with everything that had me so messed up in the first place. It's just you think of people who try to commit suicide as a certain type. But that's not true. It could be anyone."

Meanwhile Scott and Shelby were at the gazebo. They just held each other. At this point words weren't necessary. They knew what the other one was thinking, no words needed to be spoken. The presence of the other person was enough. They gained strength from one another.

Kaitlyn had fallen into a deep sleep, and with sleep came dreams. But it wasn't the usual nightmares that plagued her. This was different. 

She was standing in a place filled with light. And someone was coming out of the light towards her. As Kaitlyn recognized the figure the tears began to fall and a smile graced her face. It was her mother. 

"Mom." Kaitlyn choked out. The sight in front of her overwhelmed her. 

"Hi baby." Her mother responded as she gathered Kait into a hug. She wiped the tears from her face and kissed her cheeks.

"Mommy I miss you. I need you. I want to be with you."

"My little one. I know. I've seen what's happened. But as much as I love and miss you, you can't be with me yet. You have a life to live."

"I don't want to live it!" she yelled.

"Sweetie, if I could take all the pain and the hurt away I would in an instant. But I can't. But I know that you blame yourself for the accident. Don't! It wasn't your fault. It was fate, and it sucks. I know. But you can't take the blame. You have to go n with you life. Look for the courage to overcome everything. To overcome the pain, the hurt, the anger, the guilt. You have people who truly care for you down there. Don't leave them. They need you and you need them."

"I love you mom." She said holding her mother tightly.

"I love you too baby."

And with that Kaitlyn woke up. Sophie looked worried as Kaitlyn had started crying in her sleep. But Kaitlyn just gave her a sad smile. 

"I had a dream about my mom. I miss her." She said softly tears still flowing down her face.

"Oh honey." Said Sophie with sympathy. And she held Kaitlyn as she cried .


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. I do own Kaitlyn, Kyle etc. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Once again sorry it's taking me so long to post but lots of stuff is going on. And sorry this is so short but I'll make the next part much longer, promise. Please review I'd really like 7 or so. Thanks!! 

Part Fifteen 

David sat down by the water angrily throwing stones into the lake. He was just mad at the world, there was no other way to put it. He was mad at the world that let innocent people like Kaitlyn endure such horrible atrocities. He knew what it felt like to be beaten and scared. To believe that it was all your fault. That there was something wrong with you that made your father hate you. Hate you so much that you needed to be punished. 

He hadn't told any of them about what had really happened in his life. Daisy had begun to ask questions, but now she was busy with her boyfriend Ezra. That was for the best, he thought to himself. He would have just screwed that up too. And Daisy deserves better. 

Kaitlyn and Sophie were walking along to the lodge when they spotted David sitting alone.

"I'm going to go down and talk to him, okay?" Kait asked.

Sophie gave her consent, she was certain as long as Kaitlyn was with a fellow cliffhanger she would be okay. Plus it looked like David could use someone to talk to. He hadn't really opened up to anyone since he arrived. Especially now that Daisy had made her choice between the two boys. 

David heard the approaching footsteps but didn't turn around when he spoke, "Whoever it is leave me alone. I don't feel like talking." 

"Good. Cause I don't feel like talking either." Kaitlyn responded. 

David whirled around in shock. This was the last person he expected to see today. 

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

"Nothing. I just need to think. And this seemed like the perfect spot. But if you want me to go…" she trailed off.

"No." he interjected quickly. "It's okay."

They sat in silence for a while. Each contemplating their own personal demons, when David suddenly interrupted the silence.

"Who is that?" he asked as he spotted an unfamiliar teenage boy approaching.

Shelby had just asked the same question to Scott. The two lovebirds were sitting at the picnic table talking when they saw the guy. Scott went bright red and started to get up quickly.

Kaitlyn looked up and her face went bone pale. She stood up quickly and swayed suddenly. David steadied her and with a concerned look on his faced asked again who the guy was. 

"It's Kyle." She answered in a strangled whisper. 

Preview: The Cliffhangers reactions to Kyle's arrival. 

Please review J!!!


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground; though it someone would purchase it for me I'd be very happy. But I do own Kaitlyn and Kyle (dumb asshole boy). 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this is short too. I have to write the last part and then this story is over. Although I'm thinking of a sequel. I'll try and get the last part out soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

Part Sixteen

David without even realizing it moved in front of Kaitlyn taking a protective stance. Scott stalked towards the guy he used to call a friend, a murderous glint in his blue eyes.

"Hey Scott!" shouted Kyle.

"You fucking bastard!" Scott yelled as he lunged at him.

Shelby grabbed Scott's arm after he landed the first punch. "Scott, don't."

"What?" he said looking at her incredulously. 

"Let me." She said with a feral smile and proceeded to plant a right hook on his jaw. And Kyle hit the ground.

Meanwhile the cliffhangers and the staff had heard the fight begin and came outside to see what was going on. The Cliffhangers figured out who it was immediately and went to their fellow cliffhangers side. Everyone was blocking Kaitlyn, trying to protect her. But she pushed through.

She faced the boy who in one night had taken so much from her. Taken her innocence, her self worth, respect, almost her life.

"It ends now. For so long you've controlled me. Been my every thought, every fear, in my dreams. You took over my life. The life I didn't even want to live anymore. But that's over. I'm stronger now. You're worthless. But I'm not. I'll survive this." Kaitlyn said in a calm tone. 

She turned as if to walk away but then turned back to the cowering boy, "one more thing." And with that comment she kicked him as hard as she could where it would hurt him the most. 

The Cliffhangers enveloped her in a huge hug as Sophie and Peter watched on with pride in their eyes. Peter went in to call Curtis so that Kyle could pay for his crime. 

Hopefully this time justice would rule. 

Preview: The last part. A time for revelations in the cliffhangers. 


	17. Part 17: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Higher Ground characters. I do own Kaitlyn etc.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I just got back from a trip to the U.K. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. The reviews always put a smile on my face. Well this is the last part. It's short kinda just a little wrap up. I am planning on writing a sequel just not for a little while. I want to do some shorter stories first. Please tell me what you thought of my story!!!!!!!! J

Part Seventeen

Dear Journal,

Well Peter and Sophie said that writing in this thing might help me deal with all my feelings. Who knows they might be right. So much has happened I'm not even sure what I'm feeling. I guess I should just write what I know. I know that I'm not totally better. I know that all my problems haven't magically disappeared, that the pain and hurt are still there. I know that I have people who care about me. And that I'm stronger than I thought. That sometimes bad things happen to good people, people who in no way deserve what life has given them. And that sometimes they're people who care enough to help these kids live with what has happened to them. People who give them back hope. That's what Horizon has done for me. It's given me hope and….it's given me a family. But Horizon didn't save me. I made the decision to save myself. I look around at my new family and see the pure courage in each of their hearts. They've survived and I so will I. I'm not delusional enough to think that this is the end. That I'll go on to live happily ever after. I have a long way to go. But now I have a chance, a chance to live. I came here convinced that I was shattered. And maybe I was. I not the person I use to be. I have the scars that show what I've been through. So maybe the pieces don't fit completely back together. And I'm not the old Kaitlyn, that's okay. I'm someone better, stronger. I'm Kaitlyn Heather Maitland, that's all nothing more nothing less. 

Always,

Kaitlyn Heather Maitland

# The End

Please review!!


End file.
